A Gymnast's Dream
by outsidersfanfic67
Summary: Hanging with Soda and Pony has it's perks at the DX. But when Dally meets a gymnast with a dream of an Olympic Gold Medalist, and she's well on her way, will he abandon her or achieve it for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, greasers! This is my new story, called _A Gymnast's Dream_. I've been bugged by my friends to do a love interest with Dally. So here it is. I must say I had a lot of fun writing this one. I was inspired to do something with gymnastics because of the London Olympics. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or Olympic anything. All rights go to their rightful owners. **

** Dallas**

I flicked the ashes of my cigarette at the 2 Curtis brothers who were arm wrestling. Ponyboy backed away and let Sodapop slam his hand into the counter.

"Dal, you don't have to stay here," Ponyboy said, playing with the keys on the cash register.

"I need a ride. I got nothing else better to do unless I can snatch a couple beers outta here first," I said. I cursed at the cigarette for not being a Kool and ran to the freezer when Soda and Pony weren't looking.

"You could get a job here with us," Ponyboy said. I grabbed a couple beers and placed them under my jacket.

"Dal, put it back," Soda said without looking. I sighed and placed the beer back, knowing Soda would overrule me.

"Come on, So. You're my best friend," I said. Ponyboy was staring out the window of the DX.

"I don't care. I like this job. I don't want to lose it because you want free beer, Dal," Soda began to write down something on a notepad and looked back down at the cash register.

"Man, Soda, look at these girls," Ponyboy said from the window. Soda stopped counting cash and tried to see out the window.

"Man, what do the, uh, broads look like?" I asked, taking a seat on the counter.

"Oh, glory… Man, these girls are good-lookin'!" Soda exclaimed.

"They Socs or…?"

"No, Dal, man! Ow, look at that one!" Ponyboy shouted.

"I guess they're pretty good-looking," I said, playing with the money on the counter.

"Aw, they pretty damn gorgeous. Aw, shit! Back up. Act cool," Soda said, pulling Ponyboy back. They both flipped up the collars of their DX uniforms while Soda fitted his cap on his head.

"They're comin', man. Act normal, Dallas," He said, taking a toothpick out from under the counter.

"I'm a natural normal," I said. Soda began knowing on the piece of wood and Pony took out a cigarette. I was gonna say something smart alec to these girls when they came in like they're trying to act tuff or they think your ass is gorgeous, but once these 5 girls came in, I ate my words. I should've known. Pony's shy around girls, and Soda barely thought Marilyn Monroe was beautiful after that bitch Sandy.

These broads were absolutely gorgeous from head to toe. All 5 of them walked in with smiles and were laughing. They had those leotards on with a stripe of red and blue across their torso with the rest white. Their hair were up in buns, some braided around it. Hey had the whitest smiles, pink cheeks, little eye makeup and shrill laughs. They had baggy red, white and blue jackets hanging over their shoulders. One had fiery red hair with a small amount of freckles along her pink cheeks. Another had light, light brown hair that had curls around her face, her eyelashes practically touching them. One more had black long hair that fell in a ponytail that almost touched the middle of her back and the most dancing eyes of all of them. Another one had dark brown hair that couldn't have been very long at all, and she had the pinkest lips, the thinnest eyebrows and green eyes that showed electricity. And the last one had dirty blonde, more on the blonde side, and her hair was the appropriate length. She had the deepest eyes, the ones with a story with it's icy blue glow. She was practically flawless, except for the scars on her knees and one red one of her temple. All of their posture was straight, they were wearing flimsy beige flats.

"What can I do for you girls?" Soda was smooth and slick. They turned towards him and began giggling.

"We kinda need gas in our car," The light-brown head said.

"Which ones yours?" He asked, sliding out from behind the counter. They began giggling again.

"The blue corvette parked at Pump 4," The black-haired one said.

"Oh… Lemme see what I've got here," Soda walked out the front door with the brunettes laughing, leaving me and Pone with the blonde and red head.

"So, why you broads wearing those dancy thongs?" I asked, grabbing another cigarette from my pack.

"They're our uniforms," The red-head said.

"For dancing?" I said. I glanced at Ponyboy, who was pretending he was busy with re-stocking the cigarettes behind him.

"No. We're gymnasts," The blonde said, a smile crossing her face.

"Gymnasts? Like flipping on the bars and dancing on that pad on the floor?"

"They're uneven bars and we do floor routines," The blonde corrected me.

"Ok," Man, did she make me soft, "So, what are ya names, sweets?" They both chuckled and looked back at me. I kicked my feet up on the cash register, fishing my lighter outta my pocket.

"I'm Sky, and This is Dawn," The blonde said gesturing to the red-head.

"Sky and Dawn… Nature names, eh? What? Your old lady was a hippie?"

"No. We're not sisters, but we're almost. Our moms were really close until they left us to go to Europe to go find themselves," Dawn said.

"You gonna tell us why you're here in Tulsa? Y'all sound like you have accents," I said, lighting the cigarette and slipping off the counter and behind it. I leaned my elbows against the surface and slapped Ponyboy on the back.

"Broads here are gonna tell us a story," I said when he looked up. The red-head blushed just seeing his face, but I could tell Pone had his eye on long-black hair out there.

"Oh, well, we don't really live here. We're training here until the Olympic Semi-Finals."

"Oh, isn't that like gonna be on TV?"

"Yeah.'

"Where is it at this year?"

"Uh, I forgot. What was it?"

"Uh, Coach said it was Munich, West Germany," Sky answered.

"Germany, eh? That's cool," I said. Soda came back with the girls.

"Sky and Dawn were just telling us about the Olympics in West Germany."

"Yeah, I know. They told me about it," Soda said, smiling at the dark brown haired girl.

"So what are your names again, ladies?"

"I'm Adrianna," The dark-haired girl said.

"I'm Cyan," The light haired broad piped.

"I'm Dawn."

"I'm Sky."

"And I'm Anna," The black haired girl said.

"Nice to meet ya, girls. I'm Dallas Winston, and these two," I laughed, "Have the oddest names on Earth. This 'ere is Sodapop," I pointed to him.

"And this one's Ponyboy. He thinks y'all are pretty!"

"Dally!" His voice cracked. Whenever he gets nervous, his voice cracks and he rubs his nose a lot.

"Uh, well, nice to meet you all. We'd probably be heading back now. Coach will think we ran off to Arkansas. Nice to meet you all," Adrianna said.

"Oh, we didn't pay you for the gas," Cyan said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's free," Soda said.

"Oh, thank you," They chorused.

"As long as you visit us again, ladies," He said. Sky lifted one eyebrow and laughed with the others.

"We will. Bye, Dally," She said and she along with the rest of them walked out to the car.

"Man, I think she likes you," Sodapop said. At that moment, all I could think about was Sky and her accent. I didn't know what kind of accent she had, but it was perfect. The blotch on her temple reminded me that everyone had a story and that with that and scars all over her knees, she had a bad one. But I felt ready to love her because I had scars on my knees and blotches on my temples, just I hid it better.


	2. Chapter 2

**My friends have been confused about what year the Olympics that they were talking about was and the answer is 1972. I skipped ahead a little. So, it's not really in the sixties, It's in the early 70's, so if any songs or TV shows sound not relevant to the sixties, it's because they're not. So, I hope you like it. Read, review (please), and Stay Gold! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Outsiders or Olympic related. All rights go to their owners.**

**Sky**

"Okay girls, It's June 27th! You've got 2 more weeks until the try-outs! I want you to work hard today!" Coach Grossfield called out to us on the floor as we stretched. I looked at Dawn and we both secretly rolled our eyes.

"Once you're done stretching, I want Cyan, Debbie, and Angela on the beam. Roxanne, Jamie, and Maddie on the vault. Nancy, Ruth, and Adrianna on the floor. And I want Sky, Dawn, and Anna on the uneven bars," She hollered. We all nodded in unison, turning on our back and pointing our toes to the sky.

"I'm going to go call Mr. Allen, the coordinator and I'll be back in a while," She said and began jogging to the front of the gymnasium.

"You visiting Sodapop at the DX today?" I asked Dawn, lifting myself off the ground while still pointing my toes to the sky.

"I guess. I mean, I think so. And you're coming with me because I see that that Dallas guy has his eye on you," She said, holding her breath now. I breathed smoothly and then we both put our legs on the ground.

"No, he does not. He was just friendly," I said, sitting up into a straddle.

"Friendly? PSH! Yeah, right! Have you taken a look at him? He looks like trouble, Sky," She said, touching her right foot and spreading her legs even further apart.

"I know, but did you see how he talking to us?"

"To you. You. You! He has a thing for you."

"Sure he does."

"I wouldn't get too close to him though," She reached towards her left foot as did I.

"Why?

"Two reasons. A. He's trouble. He would interfere with gymnastics and Olympics. And you wouldn't get to go and when you break up, you're gonna hate yourself for not going. And B. Your dad would kill you. You know how he is about boys," She explained, reaching in the middle. I sighed, knowing she was right. I mean he was cute and all, but he would interfere with training. But he had a story. I could tell with his eyes and the scars on hands and neck. Like little holes, bullet holes, that never heal so he could tell the story to anyone who asked.

"I guess you're right… but he had a story," I replied, standing up and helping her up also.

"So does everyone else. Sodapop had a tale about himself. When we first met Nancy and Ruth, they had stories like no other. Some are just more tragic than others," She said, smoothing out her uniform.

"Yeah, but this was different. He didn't tell it with his mouth. He told it with his eyes and the wounds on his neck and hands," I said as we walked towards the uneven bars.

"What's so great about him anyway, Sky? He's tall, handsome, tough, accent, and story. Almost every guy's like that around here."

"No he didn't have the normal country accent. It was New York or something. Northern."

"Okay so what?"

"If you're from New York, you're interesting. What you see in the city and all," I answered. Dawn passed me the powder bucket. I clapped some onto my hands and the on my feet.

"My Maw Maw was from New York. All she did was eat, sleep, drink, and poop. Didn't do nothing," She said, going up onto the mats and pulling the jumping board to the bars.

"Your Maw Maw would've been boring if she traveled the world and invented time travel. I'm telling you, he's special."

"Yeah. Special Needs."

"Dawny!"

"What?"

"I can't believe you said that. He was nice!"

"Not for long. My sister lived here a couple years and A guy named Dallas tried hittin' on her at the movies."

"Which sister?"

"Cherry," She answered.

"Ah. You should ask her what his name was."

"I should. Come on. Up on the bars." I sighed and stood next to the spring board when Anna walked up next to Dawn.

"Which routine?"

"Split, twist, and switch," Dawn answered. I nodded and hopped onto the board, bouncing up and down until I got on the higher one. I swung around twice with my feet together and on my third, I twisted my hands, swung around on the bottom, let go in the air, and hung onto the high bar again. I swayed around the bar and jumped onto the lower bar. I pulled myself up and twisted underneath the bar a couple times and flew to the higher bar. I rocked myself up, letting go of the bar, swung around it again, twisted my wrists, swung another round, and landed on my feet. Dawn and Anna clapped, smiling as I caught my breath. Coach said that was one of the stronger routines.

"Excellent, Sky. Excellent!" Dawn said in a snobbish British voice. I laughed and pushed her to spring board.

"Thank you! Now it's your turn."

"What's my routine again?"

"Twist, jump, and switch."

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah," She said and jumped up from the board and began her routine.

OOOOO

DALLAS

"Oh little broad hated me," I said to Ponyboy, sticking a cigarette in my teeth.

"Well, so does Anna and Cyan."

"Why's that, mini grease?" He scowled at me and went on pumping gas in this old man's car.

"I told them about Johnny and me running to Windrixville."

"And you didn't tell them that you saved those snooty kids?"

"They didn't give me a chance. It's cool," He reached out his hand and slapped the cigarette into his palm and smiled.

"I mean, did you get the chance to tell Sky about the kids?"

"I didn't help out. I thought I killed you, kid," I took the cigarette after a couple puffs and shoved it back in my mouth.

"I know, man. But still." The gas pump dinged and he let go. The old man came out from the DX and smiled when he saw it was filled. I don't like old people and little kids. I can't stand seeing old people's gums with no teeth, and kids blowing their noses into my jackets that I bet money on.

"Ya wanna grab a Coke on the Ribbon tonight?" I asked after Pony got his tip and the man drove off.

"Sure, man. When I get off, I mean."

"When's that?"

"Ten. Late."

"Good enough for me.'"

"I knew it would. You bringing Sky?"

"I first gotta know where she is. What gymnasium did they say they were training at?"

"Tulsa Gym."

"Wow, thanks, Bud. I'll see you tonight?"

"Dal, you don't have a car." I laughed and scoffed.

"I'll get that ole friend Mark Jennings to hotwire one."

"He's dead."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, he was hitchhiking and was shot with these guys, the McCormicks in the truck he escaped from."

"Tell me more about it at the Ribbon tonight, man. You know you can hotwire one though."

"Yeah…" He turned red, "but it's wrong."

"Wrong, schummg. Get that outta ya system. Cathy dug ya for a reason."

"I had a story."

"And that's exactly why I dig Sky."

OOOOOOO

I walked into the gym, that smell of beautiful sweat reigning throughout the gym. I spotted about a dozen or two girls jumping onto a brown thing and flipping in the air and swinging on bars and on a beam, flipping and twisting. But I spotted the only blonde in the room, taking swings on the bars and then landing perfectly on her feet. I laughed to myself and started to make my way towards her. But a big built woman stood in front of me, blocking me. My smiled faded. Oh, this old lady was gonna get it if she didn't let me see those girls.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Sky," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Sky's busy right now. Who are you?"

"I'm a friend… to her. But," I pulled the switchblade outta back pocket, "I don't think we can be friends, lady." She gasped and moved out of the way, pointing to Sky who was standing for her turn. I chuckled, put the switchblade back in my pocket, and tapped on Sky's shoulder. She turned around, a smile crossing her pretty face when she saw me.

"Hey, Dally! How'd you get through here? Coach Grossfield don't let no one through here."

"Let's just say that I have my ways. Speaking of ways," I laid my arm across her shoulder. Boy, I wanted to go steady with her. We were at the DX often that was where you found us. I really liked her. Really, I did. More than Sylvia, but Sylvia was one of those broad's that dated for free booze and drugs. "How's you like to head on over to the Ribbon tonight?"

"The Ribbon?"

"It's this two mile long strip with drive-ins and shops with a huge parking lot we usually hang out in since the Dingo burned down."

"Well, I'd love to," Cool. A date… "But I can't."

"Aw, why not, sweets? Got flip on the bars a couple more times?"

"I gotta practice my floor routine."

"Come on, Sky, just for tonight. You can practice it another night. I promise you'll have lots of fun. In fact, if you don't, you cut me to ribbons with my switchblade, and I won't stop ya."

"I don't know, Dally."

"Come on, Sky," I laid my cheek against her sweet-smelling hair, almost kissing the top of it.

"Okay, fine!" She backed up away from my lips.

"I'll go." And that was the first time she was under my spell with more to come.


End file.
